


Dance With Me

by A_Story_Without_Words



Series: Penny For Your Thoughts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Story_Without_Words/pseuds/A_Story_Without_Words
Summary: Andre and Jae throw a party to celebrate the end of the fifth year's O.W.L. Examinations. Penny has a little too much to drink.
Relationships: Penny Haywood/Player Character
Series: Penny For Your Thoughts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599250
Kudos: 65





	Dance With Me

(F/N) tugged uncomfortably at the collar of their robes. The room was hot, and their heavy black robes felt strangulating in the already stifling room. They took a sip from the drink in their hand as they watched the other occupants from the side of the room. The fifth years had just completed the last of their OWLs only several hours ago, and over the course of the day it was passed around the class that Andre and Diego had somehow managed to organize an end-of-exams celebration without the teachers knowing.

(F/N) hadn’t initially been planning on attending. Their brain was still tired from the exams, and somehow the mental exhaustion had affected them physically as well. Quite frankly, their bed was more appealing to them than staying up until the early hours of the morning, regardless of the conditions. And to be honest, (F/N) had never been one for parties. Instead, they planned on using the other fifth years’ absence to gain some well needed rest. 

They were hoping to keep their plans for the evening a secret. From the sounds of it, every fifth year in the castle would be going, so they hoped people would assume they were as well. Just as they were about to enter their common room to enjoy an evening of silence however, they were confronted by none other than Penny Haywood, who had somehow found out that they weren’t going to be in attendance. (F/N) had tried to explain how they were too tired. How they didn’t enjoy large gatherings. How the exams had drained them, both mentally and physically. But Penny had begged and pleaded, and through it all had looked at him with those piercing blue eyes. Those damn, big, sad eyes. Until, eventually, (F/N) gave in. 

As soon as they stepped into the empty classroom, they instantly regretted their decision to come. It was hot and noisy and crowded. Their fellow classmates, eager to finally let loose after exams, seemed determined to break every of Hogwarts many rules. Jae Kim had even managed to sneak in several barrels of firewhiskey, and many of the fifth years were visibly showing signs of its affects. The Prefect in (F/N) was going mad. Never in their life had they witnessed such a defiantly blatant act of rule breaking. They had half a mind to run to the nearest teacher’s office and report the whole lot of them. Then again, it was a party. And hadn’t the OWLs been punishment enough? Didn’t his friends deserve a single night of fun, even if it did involve breaking a few rules and underage drinking? Though incapable of turning in his friends, (F/N) was also incapable of breaking the rules themselves, so they had instead resolved to take a glass of butterbear while watching disapprovingly from the edge of the room.

“(F/N), you’re supposed to be enjoying yourself!” Andre grinned, joining (F/N). “What’s it say about my party if you’re not having any fun?”

“You should be grateful I’m even here.” (F/N) smirked, leaning against the wall. “I only came because Penny begged me.”

“Well that’s no fun.” Andre frowned as he took a sip from the glass in his hand.

“Sorry.” (F/N) apologized weakly. “It’s great, really. Just not my scene.” They downed the rest of their butterbeer and pushed themselves off the wall. “Anyway, I think it’s about time I left.” They said, heading for the door. “I’ll just see myself out.”

“You might want to take care of her first.” Andre suggested. “I think she’s had a little too much.”

(F/N) turned and followed their friend’s gaze. Penny was dancing alone in the middle of the room amongst the crowd of fifth years. The desks and chairs had been cleared away for the night to create a dance space. Her arms were outstretched, an empty glass in her hand. Her golden locks fell into her eyes and danced in front of her face as she swayed from side to side. (F/N) smiled as they watched her, her movements completely out of time with the music playing in the background. It wasn’t often that she freed her hair from their usual braids. It was nice to see her enjoying herself. Still, (F/N) didn’t want her doing anything unwise.

Setting their empty glass on one of the desks, (F/N) made his way towards her. 

“Having a good time Penny?” They asked.

Her eyes got wide. Impossibly wide. “(F/N)!” She said, her voice pleasingly surprised. “You’re here.” 

“You begged me to come.” (F/N) chuckled.

“I did, I don’t recall… ooh.” She became distracted as someone passed by with more firewhiskey. She stumbled forwards in her haste for another drink.

“Easy there, Penny.” (F/N) said, catching her under the arms. “I think you’ve had enough for one night. Why don’t you take a seat?”

Penny shook her head. “I want to dance.” She hiccuped. “Won’t you dance with me (F/N)?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” (F/N) said gently. “You’ve had too much to drink.”

“No I haven’t, I just…” She frowned a little, her forehead wrinkling cutely. “Your nose looks funny.” She brought one shaky hand up and tapped (F/N) on the nose. “Boop.” She snorted and laughed and fell forwards.

(F/N) caught her once more, but this time Penny held on to them around the middle and buried the side of her face in their chest. She inhaled deeply and began moving from side to side.

“You smell nice.” She said, her eyes closed.

(F/N) could feel themselves getting hotter, acutely aware of how close Penny was. Her entire body was pressed tightly up against theirs. They could feel her breasts on their chest, her leg pressing against the lower half of their robes. 

“I think you should let go of me Penny.” (F/N) said uncomfortably, unsure of what to do with their hands.

“But I want to dance.”

Even though they couldn’t see her face, (F/N) could still hear the pout in her voice. Her breath tickled their neck.

“Do you remember the celestial ball?” Penny asked. “And you danced with me during that one song.”

“Of course I do.” (F/N) said. They remembered everything about that night. How beautiful Penny looked, and the kiss she planted on their cheek at the end of their slow dance. “Come on Penny.” They said, gently placing their hands on her shoulders. “I’ll walk you to the common room.”

In response, she tightened her hold around (F/N)’s waist, pressing her core firmly against theirs. “You’re a good dancer.” She said.

“Okay, that’s enough.” (F/N) said, prying her off and stepping away. “It’s late Penny. You need to get some rest.”

“But I want to dance. Please.” She whined. She stepped forwards and grabbed (F/N)’s hands. “Just one dance. Then I promise, I’ll go.”

Her eyes were wide again, looking up at them with a pleading look. Dammit. (F/N) could never say no to those eyes.

“Alright.” They said. “One dance.”

Penny smiled and them and they gulped. (F/N) was going to regret this; they just knew it. She was leaning into him and their body was reacting to her. The music was slow, and Penny pressed herself against them closer than ever before. Heat flushed their cheeks and their core as Penny began sway her hips. Their hands precariously set on her waist were threatening to slide lower. (F/N) was nervously looking around as they danced, wondering if anyone was watching. Penny didn’t seem to mind though, and as their dance continued (F/N) swore they heard a soft moan escape Penny’s lips.

Finally, the song ended. The music faded and the two separated. Penny look up at (F/N), an odd expression on her face.

“(F/N) …” She whispered.

“Yes Penny?”

“(F/N), I… I think I’m going to throw up.”


End file.
